User blog:Karichanx102/I just want to thank you all
Well it has been a month here I joined this wiki this goes out to everyone I know in this wiki and I really respect them and care about them ... I love them all in my own ways To Patts9009 Patts, your the few people in this wiki became friends with me your the kind , smart , funny, and I really love your kindess it makes me happy and smile I really love your kindness and creativity . To Firebrand794 Senpai, I love who you are everything you make me giggle your very kind person I would hang out with you make me feel just me and I thank you for making me feel happy and smile I really love when you make smile and laugh. To WonderPikachu12 My fellow Moirial, I thank you for making me feel my life less depressing thats moirials are for I'm glad I met a fellow homestucker like you .I really love your drawing in your deviantArt your going to be a great artiest one day my friend I support for your realtionship . I love you try to make me feel less miserable that helps me out my moirial. To Four4 and FlareBlitz47 Both of you kind souls let me be myself an insane hyper girl an I loved that a man let be myself and hide it over my depression . I love you both <3 To NightFalcon9004 Your also the few I became friends with your a good friend I love you like my artwork even though it's pure crap but thank you for admiring my work I'll work harder you'll like it more! To Nikki Lee Gurl , you always my gal pal cuz we only the few girls in the chat ;-; it sucks but we have each other and I wish good luck with your child I think you metioned in your blog IDK but goodluck rasing the child and I support you girl. To JPhil2.0 All I have to say is thank you ... Thank you for your kindness and patience I'll work on it but all I have to say is thank you Phil ;v; you just made my life a little easier and that makes me happy . To the people are my Idols (Don't judge me I have weird things I like) JustinBuckner98 and JacobSZ Both of you guys are really talented no matter what they say you guys are great at rapping in my book . You guys give me ideas to do fanart I only did fanart for Justin sadly since I'm a lazy ass artiest but I really love your music and I hope you get better and better . I'll always enjoy your music and hear it day by day. From that weird creepy fan girl which me sadly 737 To the rest Have a Happy Holidays and a Happy new year this goes out to the people I don't know or barely talk to but yeah can't do it for PostiveFour ;n; but she's gone but screw it I'm going to a thank you for her. To PostiveFour Postive your one of the first member I really liked and admire your nice to everyone and wants to get along and I wanna be just like you , also you made me less upset in this wiki saying I'll get used to it and I did you always made my life easier with like an older sister figure and it makes me happy I found someone a girl i can look up to . Category:Blog posts